


Okay...

by hukelemmingsx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Usage, Bro friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Michael Clifford/Harry Styles, NSFW, Smut, Urination, Watersports, basically smut with limited feelings and then watersports, discovering sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hukelemmingsx/pseuds/hukelemmingsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Calum have the chance to hookup with someone they trust, someone who won't judge them. They use this to their advantage.</p><p>or Michael admits things to Calum and then somehow sex happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fanfiction I've written since 2012 Wattpad days so sorry if it's not that great.
> 
> Also Michael and Calum do drink in this fic but they are only drunk when they admit things to eachother, by the time they actually have sex the alcohol has worn off.
> 
> *Watersports is included in this fic so if you don't like that then please don't read this.
> 
> thank you,  
> (ps if you like this please leave a comment because I enjoy feeling validated)

* * *

 

 

Calum and Michael were sitting alone in Michael's hotel room eating chips while watching Netflix for most likely the fifth time this week. Michael passed the bowl of chips to Calum.

"Can we do something for once?" uttered Michael. This was rare considering Michael was usually the one to suggest doing another one of their Netflix marathons.

"Okay, that's a first" Calum rolled over to look at Michael whilst expressing his shock. Calum however didn't know what else they could do at the time, otherwise he probably wouldn't be sitting in the hotel room bored out of his mind.

"So we could... ughh" Michael's mind went blank.

The two of them sat in the room for probably around half an hour continuing their marathon before Michael decided to break the silence once again.

"We should just fucking talk." Michael blurted out semi confidently. Calum turned around confused.

"About what?" The two had been friends since tenth grade, there wasn't much they didn't already know. Michael gets jealous too easily, Calum was really touchy feely the list goes on and on.

"Like we should just get wasted and talk," Michael clarified. They had a lot of alcohol but it was used for mostly casual drinking or parties. That wouldn't be a problem. Calum didn't have a problem with this either as they never really had done anything like this in a while and they had the rest of the night to spare.

"Okay as long as you go get the beer and I can just continue not moving" Exclaimed Calum.

"Piss off" Michael chuckled as he pushed Calum off the couch on his way to go get a couple of bottles of beer. They probably wouldn't end up wasted as Michael planned but they would still have something to take the edge off.

Michael walked back over to the couch clumsily holding the contents of a case of beer and shoved all twelve bottles in Calum's direction. They most likely wouldn't drink it all but Michael would rather collapse than get up again.

"Fuck you" Joked Calum as he scrambled to make sure none of the bottles fall off of the couch.

...

Michael was sure that by now, his fourth bottle of beer he was a little tipsy. He and Calum were reaching the point of revealing things and talking in a manner that was somewhat different from how they usually communicated.

"But, honestly bro do you actually think you would do that if she wanted to?" questioned Calum.

"I don't know, I've done some non vanilla shit before, how bad are we talking, and who?" Michael admitted.

"Like, would you spank? Wait no would you be spanked by like Mila Kunis?" Calum asked jokingly (at least he hoped it sounded jokingly) he kind of honestly wanted to know if Michael thought he was weird for being into it.

"Umm, Yeah probably. Is that weird?" Michael admitted.

"No, I don't think so. It's a little emasculating but" Calum said trailing off at the end. He knew Michael didn't really like when he said that kind of thing, but it's a little too late now.

"Fuck you and your emasculating shit Cal, I could go fuck a dude and it could be the most masculine thing I've ever done for all you know," Michael ranted.

"Okay, fine go fuck a dude and let me know how that works for you" Calum laughed. He looked up and realized the change of emotions on Michaels face and then quickly realized that he was the only one laughing. The red haired man across from him actually looked serious and kind of nervous as if he said something he didn't really plan to say.

"Holy shit, are you being serious bro?" Calum wondered out loud. Glancing over at his friend he realized that he looked really nervous.

"Dude that's okay, I just... Bro don't cry" Calum exclaimed reaching over to give his best friend a well needed cuddle. Michael started to tear up and finally came to the realization that he was probably going to have to explain.

"I just, I've known that I like dudes for years and I just had this whole thing planned to tell you and the guys and I just didn't want to cry because it's 2015 and I know you were going to be fine but I..." Michael started to explain before Calum cut him off shushing him.

"You don't need to say anything, and you're right of course me and the guys will be fine with it but can I ask some questions?" Calum questioned, trying not to set Michael off into a stream of tears again.

"Yeah, go ahead" Michael said, still sniffling a bit.

"When did you first find out? Was it Harry? Is this why we never see you after we enter the club?" Calum rambled still a little bit tipsy.

"Yeah, Harry was my first ummm, male experience we'll say," Michael giggled.

"Sorry that's probably TMI." Michael added quickly. He wasn't sure where the boundaries were and Calum seemed curious but he was still not sure whether men having sex was okay to talk about yet.

"No. Tell me more, was he good?" Calum questioned. He wouldn't admit it but he was very bi curious in high school but instead of acting on it like he supposed Michael had, he kind of suppressed it.

"Are you sure this isn't a little too emasculating for your straight brain to comprehend?" Michael smirked returning to his old self.

"Fuck you, I want know, nothing wrong with being curious..." Calum muttered. This wasn't going to plan.

"So you, Calum hood. One of the biggest bro dude guys I know wants to know about my and Harry Styles' sex life together. Okay..." Michael grinned. Michael really enjoyed when he got to make fun of Calum since their usually wasn't a lot of material so he was going to make this worthwhile.

"So Harry would fuck me although I might have fucked him once in our hotel room..." Muttered Michael.

"Wait, you fucked in our hotel room? Michael back then we still... Did you fuck in our bed? Ew.... Not because of the gay thing but I slept there. I hate you" Calum exclaimed.

"Actually I'm bi... and oh my god I'm so sorry bro." Michael laughed while patting a shocked Calum on the back. He wasn't very sorry, if anything he found Calum's reaction to be one of the funniest things he's ever seen.

"Okay I feel awkward now." Calum muttered still drowning in Michael's laughter.

"Okay, Fine I'm sorry" Michael giggled wiping a tear from his eye from laughing so hard. It was just like them, going from real emotional crying to tears of laughter within minutes. It was just how their friendship worked.

"Do you wanna know anything else? Or was that a bit to much information?" Michael giggled again.

"Uh, yeah don't laugh at me though bro." Calum confessed.

"Nah, believe me I was there. Maybe questioning for a different reason but I've been there" Michael admitted.

"Um maybe not a different reason" Calum concluded.

Michael audibly gasped "You want to know about my sex life because you're interested in the sex life of a bi dude. And all this time I thought it was because I was your friend." Michael laughed.

"Uh. Yeah basically that's it bro." Calum muttered.

"Do you want me to show you some stuff? Like just as bro's like no homo, well maybe a bit of homo but you know what I mean." Michael questioned.

He's always kind of wondered about the one side of his 'bro' that he hasn't seen and obviously Calum is curious about him too. Michael doesn't mean feelings and he'll probably regret this every time the band talks about sex in the future but, he's okay with that.

"Yeah.. That would be uhh nice." Calum tried to say calmly. Michael is so mysterious when it comes to relationships that he hasn't really heard much and he's curious. Plus this could help with his sexuality crisis that he didn't know he had been having until a couple of minutes ago.

"Okay so let's go to the bed" Cheered Michael. He was so up for this.

....

"Can you come closer?" Asked Calum. The two were laying next to each other waiting for something to happen. Somehow Michael showing Calum some things that happened in his relationship with Harry turned to Michael making fun of Calum while the two were shirtless in bed.

"Umph" Michael purred. He wanted to make sure Calum was actually up for this, they're bros and he wants to make sure they stay that way.

Michael started to slide his arm up and down Calum's body.

"Is this okay for you?" Joked Michael, the two had talked about their sex lives before... at least, about the about the women in their sex lives. He knew Calum was into some weird shit and he didn't want Calum's first male sex experience to be boring.

"Yes Michael," Smirked Calum.

"Okay. Honestly though bro. Let me know if we do something you don't like" Michael explained.

"Yeah, Yeah don't worry" Calum reassured.

Michael pressed his face onto Calum's neck starting to give him bites. Calum loved these and moaned into Michael's hair.

"Can you? mmmh" Moaned Calum. He now realized how screwed he was, Michael knew him so well, he knew most of his kinks and there is no way Michael was not going to use those to his advantage.

As Michael was sliding his arm up and down Calum's torso, this time he went a little bit further and started to palm him through his boxers. Calum started to return the favour rubbing his thigh up against Michael's bulge.

"Let me take your shirt, mmh" Calum groaned taking control for the first time. He yanked the black t shirt off of his friend and moaned at the realization of what was happening.

Michael laughed at Calum. He had not expected his bro to get this turned on so quickly, after all he supposedly wasn't even sure he was attracted to guys. Although he enjoyed being submissive in the right situation, he wanted control this time.

"Bro, you know how the stop light thing works right?" He said grinding onto Calum more and more.

"Yeah, Yeah, Green means I want it, yellow means slow down and red is stop" Calum muttered as if he wanted to get this over with and just get more physical attention from Michael.

Michael flipped him over now so that he was now on top of Calum. Looking down at him he started to make his way down the the boy's boxer briefs. Teasing at the waistband Michael took a moment to admire the boy below him. He had never really let himself think of his 'bro' in a sexual way but now that the two were allowing this Michael realized how attractive the bassist really was.

"You're so hot dude, shit" Exclaimed Michael before taking off Calum's boxers in one swift motion. Michael licked at Calum's thighs getting extremely close to his dick but never reaching it.

"Fuck, do something!" Moaned Calum.

Michael then wrapped is hand around the base of Calum's dick and started to lick at the head. Slowly Michael started taking in more and more of Calum before looking back up at his so called 'bro' to see if he was as into this as Michael hoped he was.

Calum saw Michael look up at him, his eyes glowing almost as if looking for approval and he was at a loss for words. He didn't understand how he never realized how into Michael he was. They were always friends nothing more and even when Calum agreed to doing this he had no idea how much he would enjoy it.

Michael started panting once he took his mouth off of Calum, still stroking him as he moved into back into a sitting position.

"Do you want to do something different?" asked Michael. He knew Calum was pretty kinky and he also knew he didn't normally have a chance to do anything more than vanilla sex because most of his hookups were one night stands. He thought that because Calum hopefully trusted him more than these causal hookups, they might actually do something more than the hookup type sex he and Calum were so used to.

"What?" mumbled Calum. He wasn't very focused on anything other than the fact that Michael had just previously been sucking his dick.

"Like, I know we don't ever have sex with people we like know well and I just want to know if you want to... like try something you haven't..." Michael muttered nervously.

Calum looked up at him and looked as if he was thinking.

"Yeah, yeah I want to for sure. Tell me if you have a problem but like I have the chance and want to try something like, I'll probably never get the chance to do" He said hoping Michael really meant what he said.

"Yeah shit, like we don't have much here but like we can make it work" Uttered Michael. He was up for anything as long as it was with Calum.

Calum knew Michael was into watersports, he had seen the occasional phone screen porn and his search history. He'd been curious ever since. The whole marking your territory thing seemed so interesting to him. This was for sure the one thing Calum tried to keep hidden for so long but he knew Michael probably had to piss anyways because of all the beer. The two had already come so far Calum figured why not.

"Fuck you know the whole piss shit you're into? Like the stuff from your tumblr?" Calum asked finally trying not to moan in between the sentence since Michael was still stroking his dick.

Michael was shocked, he had no clue Calum knew about any of that. He basically had to just get over the whole thing later though. This was something Calum wanted to do and Michael was extremely up for it and just had to forget about all the things that will bug him afterwards and just focus on Calum.

"mmhm..." Moaned Michael "You want to do that, like no joke dude?" he grinned trying not to get too excited.

"Yeah, shit. Do you have to go?" Moaned Calum.

Michael nodded his head and stopped stroking Calum and he moved his hands down his own boxers. Calum started to jerk himself off at the loss of contact. He was extremely turned on and not even worried about the bed they were about to completely ruin.

"Talk, please..." Moaned Calum.

"Okay, yeah. Do you want me to punish you? You shouldn't be touching yourself right now. That's mine" Michael said leaning down sucking onto Calum's hip bones.

"Sorry, I won't do it again" Said Calum getting into the mood completely.

"Why won't you do it again?" Asked Michael checking to see if Calum understood what was going on right now?

"Because then I'll get punished" moaned Calum. Knowing the consequences and understanding what would happen next. Calum looked Michael in the eyes as he grabbed his own dick once again to spite him and hopefully get what was implied.

"Fuck you're right, and even though you knew you still continued, I think you know what's going to happen next." Stated Michael

Calum started panting more and more.

"Let me just.." Michael explained pulling his dick out. He aimed himself at Calum and started to let go. It finally got to a steady stream and Michael started aiming himself all over Calum's torso and legs.

"Holy shit," muttered Calum allowing Michael to completely soak him. He just laid there as it happened and started to run his hand across his body feeling the piss go everywhere.

As Michaels stream slowed down to a stop Calum gave in completely and started kissing Michael. The two seemed inseparable at this point as Calum leant down to Michaels dick and started to suck it.

"Can you please mm hmm" Moaned Michael when Calum started handling the base of his dick as well as sucking the tip. He knew it wouldn't take long to cum after what had just happened. It had been a fantasy of his for so long and now he just wanted to get off and then cuddle with Calum wherever that may be.

"I'm getting close.. Moaned Michael as Calum started to deep throat him.

"Fuck my mouth please.." Begged Calum he swore he was getting off more than Michael at this point and as if cumming himself wouldn't be bad enough he thought he might even do it before Michael, the one who is receiving a blowjob, will.

"Okay, okay, shit" Swore Michael thrusting in and out of Calum's mouth. It wouldn't be long now.

Calum licked at Michaels slit and it was over for the red haired boy. He moaned as he came into Calum's mouth. He was worried at first that Calum might find it gross but then he remembered that Calum just voluntarily gave him a blowjob directly after Michael had pissed all over what looked like Calum and most of the bed and pillows.

Michael attempted to flip himself over to return the favour before Calum held him by the shoulders and shook his head.

"What do you mean no?, I was supposed to be the one helping you out not the other way around" He pointed to his softening dick to prove his argument.

"You did," Calum almost whispered mimicking Michael's previous actions.

"Oh, nice," Michael smirked. He was glad he was able to provide Calum with something he obviously enjoyed after all.

"So uh bro, do you want to like.." Calum trailed off being interrupted by Michael shushing him.

"Shhhh... Just cuddle me for now" Michael whispered holding onto Calum.

"Okay..."

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
